


sunset

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [28]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt: sunset.





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sunset.

The sunset paints shining hues into Carmilla's rich hair, kissing her pale skin, making her eyes fill with sparkly light, makes her spirit light, kjnd

  
I love the sunset because it's the beginning of the night, when Carmilla's at her best. Her kids are the gentlest then, her words the most week, caresses the best.

  
I love her the most then, the deepest and wish the sunset would never end, because our love is purest then.

 


End file.
